Snatch your Chain and make you Mine
by BumblinBee
Summary: Young Rosie has been helping support her family since her mother died four years ago. Her father took the death the hardest, and though he was once a prosperous merchant, has fallen from graces ter the latest failed sale, all hope is seemingly lost. An unexpected letter may save them, but complications along the way lead Rosie to make a terrible decision. Beauty and the Beast Fic.
The bed was far too warm for her to move. The sun was shining low in the room but the summer morning was already promising a hot afternoon. The breeze that blew the light curtains was still cool, a reminder of springs recent departure. Her arm was pinned against the bed and something small and warm was curled into her side. Refusing to open her eyes and ruin the sleep that lay just out of reach, the young woman focused on the birds singing just outside the open windows. The sweet song slowly encouraging her to give in, she blinked open her eyes slowly. Her steel-blue orbs stared blankly ahead as she focused on the mess of blonde curls against her chest. Smiling, she reached with her free hand to smooth some of the wild locks down.

"Little Lily, it's time to get up." Barely whispering, the brunette couldnt keep the smile off her face. The blonde shifted slightly but showed no signs of waking. Carefully maneuvering the child to nestle against the pillows in her stead, Rosie tucked the thin blanket around her sister. Moving towards the dresser she began the quick process of getting ready. After filling a bowl with cold water and splashing her face she was off to the kitchen. Humming a happy tune she danced around the small room as she prepared a simple breakfast of eggs and sausage. Making a mental note to run into town later for more eggs, she placed the three plates on the table. Right on cue, two sounds of feet came pittering down the hallway, one much slower than the other. A familiar mess of blonde curls jumped into the room and around Rosie's legs as the older girl laughed.

"Morning Rosie!" Her toothy smile stretched wider as she looked up at her older sister. Rosie stooped down and scooped up the young girl, tapping her lightly on the nose before setting her down.

"Good Morning Lily. How did you sleep?"

As the little girl enthusiastically explained her dream of ponies, the third sister walked in. While she shared the same hair color as Rosie, she lacked the wild curls that their Mother passed down. Smiling and kissing both girls on the cheeks as she passed, she sat in her usual spot for breakfast.

"Good morning Rosie, Lily. I hope you slept well."

Lily had moved on from the pony story to dig into her breakfast, so her mumbled reply was barely heard.

"Good morning Aster. We did, thank you. I trust you did as well?"

Aster nodded in response and reached for the salt.

Sitting down to eat, Rosie paused a moment before she took a bite.

"Papa should be home today and I need to head to town before he gets back. Will you two be okay on your own for a while?" The younger sisters nodded as they ate, both distracted by their stomachs. Chuckling once more at the silly tendencies of her sisters, Rosie made quick work of her breakfast and took the dirty plates to the sink.

"Aster, could you take care of these for me? I cleaned most of the house yesterday, but you may need to sweep up the main entrance again. It will be so nice for Papa to come home to a clean house after being gone for so long."

Aster smiled and headed towards the dishes.

"Of course! I'll watch Lily too, don't worry. Just be careful out there. Don't go into the woods!"

Faux appal crossed her face.

"Is my baby sister telling me to be safe?" Stressing the word baby, she waited for the usual reaction.

"BABY?! I am NOT the baby sister. Lily is, because she's four. I'm almost thirteen you know! Just a few more years and I could be married off!"

A somber look chased away the mirth from moments before.

"Don't rush into anything, Aster. Not everyone can be like Momma and Papa. I'm going to grab my bag and i'll be off. I'll be home before sunset."

Kissing them both on the heads, Rosie grabbed her leather satchel and began the quick walk into town. Slowing down she relished in the scenery. The songbirds were flitting around in the early morning light while the breeze carried the scent of sweet hay and warm bread. The town ahead was slowly waking up, the baker having already begun his routine a few hours before dawn.

Her little town was beautiful. Carmarthen wasn't small by any means, but you could still know almost everyone who lived there. It lay nestled amongst dense forrest on all sides, except for one narrow trail that led to the castle. Carmarthen had been ruled by the Adolphos family since the first king, hundreds of years ago. The family and castle alike were shrouded in mystery. The rumor was that the family had been cursed long ago, and thats why no one had seen the court as they once had. The castle was managed the same, as far as anyone knew. It was odd, but no one had dared question out of fear. Fear of the unknown. As long as things we're kept in order, the townfolk of Carmarthen didnt ask many questions.

Passing the fountain in the center of town, Rosie tossed a spare coin in.

 _It never hurts to make a wish or two. I hope father has good news when he comes home. We can't keep going like we are. We'll end up on the streets before Winter._

Shaking her head as if to banish away the depressing thoughts, she continued her walk towards her second home. The peaks of the Castle grew larger the farther into town she walked. They were visible just above the tree tops, and seemed to peer ominously down from their perch.

 _Ominous Architecture? Really, Rosie? What sort of fairy tale have you been stuck in? Snap out of it, you have a job to do._

As she passed the last few houses in town her favorite little cottage came into view. Tucked away from everyone else, it sat against the trail leading towards the castle. Matilda lived here and Rosie always loved coming to visit. The old woman had a soft spot for her family, and did everything she could to help them survive. Rosie and Matilda had worked out a deal long ago that if Rosie could help her with chores around her house and errands, Matilda would repay her. Rosie agreed immediately, though the townsfolk often cast her sideways glances when she was on those errands.

Matilda was known as the Crone. People believe she practiced magic, and that she was able to curse whoever crossed her. As far as Rosie was concerned, she thought it was ridiculous. Matilda was kind and quite spunky for a woman her age. But she didn't mind her solitude, in fact, she relished it. The town of Carmarthen was a simple place, and the less questions asked the happier everyone was.

Walking amongst the flowered trail, Rosie rapped her knuckles against the wooden door.

"Matilda! It's Rosie, are you home?"

A few minutes passed without any response before Roise turned to walk behind the house to her garden. Rounding the corner she saw her friend. Crouched down, the old woman was snipping leaves off a few plants and putting them in a basket at her feet. Rosie walked towards her friend and stopped when she heard her voice.

"Hello dear. Would you grab that watering can for me?"

Maltilda hadnt moved from her crouch, still snipping quitely. Rosie did as she asked and placed into her open hand. Standing slowly, the older woman stretched and sighed as her back ached. She turned to face her young friend, taking in her freckled face.

"So is today the day? When Olivier will be home?"

Rosie smiled brightly and took the basket from Matilda. The two walked through the garden back towards the front door.

"It is! Im so excited to see Papa! I hope this last trip was a successful one."

The older woman touched Rosie's shoulder as a show of comfort, then walked a few steps ahead to unlock her door. The smell of fresh herbs and spices immediately filled the air and Rosie took a deep breath. Chuckling behind her, Matilda took her basket back and set it on a small table against the far right wall of the tiny cottage. Her house was small but quaint, a perfect fit in Rosie's mind. The house was one of her favorite places to be because of the older woman.

Matilda had been there when Rosie was born. She was one of the few midwives in the village, and had known her mother since her birth as well. Matilda had actually been the midwive to all three of Elizabeth's pregnancies, but was powerless in the end to save her. Lily had decided to come almost a month early. There had been enough herbs to save only one of them, and Elizabeth had chosen her sweet daughter. After the funeral had passed Matilda decided to help keep an eye on the family when Olivier was away. She and the young teenager quickly bonded, and Rosie soon asked for Matilda to teach her about the herbs. Four years later and Matilda was quite pleased with the girls progress.

Rosie sat down at the table and waited while Matilda made their usual cups of tea. Removing the herbs from the basket and setting them aside, she moved the basket to the floor. She began sorting and pruning the various stems as Matilda placed two teacups on the table and sat down. Rosie eagerly took her cup and took a deep breath in, relishing in the delicate fragrance.

"What is it this time? Chamomile and a hint of lavendar?"

She blew gently across the tea and took a small sip. The soft flavor instantly warmed her heart and she smiled greatfully at her friend. The older woman's eyes crinkled around the edges as she smiled back at Rosie.

"Very good child. Now, how are your sisters?"

Rosie smiled and settled into her chair. The pair talked for a few hours, sipping tea and snipping the herbs. They made the different satchets that Matilda sold in town, ground some dried herbs for teas and remedies, and talked about various things going on. Rosie told Matilda of her books she poured herself into. Fantastic tales of far away lands, full of magic and monsters. Rosie was so caught up in recounting the tale that she missed her mentor's sly smile.

Finally finishing the last bag of tea, Rosie smiled. She packed all of the bags back into the basked and set it back on the floor. Matilda stood and grabbed the two cups and moved to wash them in a small basin.

"Rosie, if you will make the usual round about town. I know the Baker's wife is needing her sickness relief. You would think after five babies she would have a bit stronger of a stomach. Don't forget to stop by the bookshop too! Nathaniel was asking for a few new teas to try out. The Rosemary one is for him specifically."

The brunette stood and nodded, making mental notes of all her instructions. The bookshop! Her excitement building, she grabbed the basket and walked towards the door.

"Okay Matilda! I'll be back in a bit! Do you need anything else?"

Shooing her, the crone went back to her dishes.

"Go on dear! Hurry and come back, then I can pay you and send you on your way to meet your father."

Waving goodbye, Rosie did as she was told and hurried into town. The sleepy city had finally woken, and the streets were full of busy people. A few children smiled as Rosie walked by and waved. She waved back as she walked towards the bakery. The smell of warm bread filled the air as she walked inside the packed building. A stout man behind the counter noticed her immediately and began to make his way to her.

"Why Rosie! Good morning lass! Did you bring that remedy for Beth? She's so ready to pop this little one out already, and she's only five months in."

Rosie cringed and grabbed the bag from her basket, handing it over and taking the coins. Putting them safely into her pouch, she quickly left the crowded room and began walking to her next delivery. Her usual route went by faster than usual, and Rosie hummed happily as she walked towards her safe haven in town. A bell chimed as she walked in the dim building. Bookcase after bookcase filled the room, and piles of books lay scatter amongst the tables in the corner. An older man peaked around one of the stacks and stood as he pushed his glasses up.

"Rosie! What brings you by today?"

The young woman walked towards him and rested the basket against her hip.

"Matilda sent me with your tea! Rosemary, right? We also made a blueberry mint and a rose hip. The last one is supposed to help keep you from getting sick and be very gentle on the stomach."

Nathaniel nodded and took the three bags in exchange for coins, making sure to give enough to tip.

"While you're here, take a look around! Did you finish the last book you borrowed?"

Rosie blushed slightly and nodded, pulling a book out of her satchel.

"I couldn't put it down. The fairies were my favorite part! You know I love magical things. Do you have anything new?"

He chuckled as he moved to put some sorted books away.

"Not since yesterday! What are you in the mood for?"

"I know just the one, Nathaniel. It's my favorite one here. Something with adventure and a hope for a brighter future. I can read it to the girls at night too. Lily loves when I read her to sleep."

Walking towards the front of the store, Rosie turned down the first isle and walked straight back. Next to the self by the window sat a slightly worn book with a red spine. Pulling it out she lovingly touched the cover. A wolf sat howling at the moon encircled by a dark forest. In the distance a bright castle gleamed and a single window was illuminated, one with a stained glass rose centered on it. Nathaniel came up behind her and chuckled again.

"Rosie, that one? You've read it twice!"

"Well, five times, but who is really counting Nathaniel?"

"That's it then. It's yours."

Shock crossed her features as she pushed the book back into his arms. Her family's situation was well known in town, unfortunately, and Rosie hated any pity. She worked hard to help keep her sisters happy. She knew Papa would come through and then everything would be better.

"I couldn't accept that! It's too much."

"Nonsense. Think of this as an early birthday present."

"But that's not for two months yet!"

"I did say early, did I not?"

The shopkeep had a large grin plastered to his face as he handed the book back into the brunette's small hands. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she flung her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You're absolutely wonderful Nathaniel!"

Patting her back, he stepped away and smiled.

"You should head on, my dear. You have to get back to Matilda's, don't forget. I have some work to get done here too. Stop by on tuesday, Im getting a few new books in from Pence that day."

Agreeing, Rosie tucked the book into her now empty basket and hummed on her way back to Matilda's. The village was quite again, it was getting close to when the men would be back from the usual hunting trip and the wives were prepping for supper. Reaching the cottage with little detour, she set the basket just inside the door as she entered.

"Welcome back Rosie. Bring that basket here, will you? It's getting late and I need to pack your basket so you can hurry home."

She brought it over and Matilda pulled the book out.

"This one again? Surely you've all but memorized it!"

Rosie laughed and took it gently from the Crone's hands.

"Nathaniel gave this to me as an early birthday present. He said if I've read it that much, it belongs to me."

Matilda filled the basket with various vegetables, meats, and cheeses. Enough to last the four of them well over a week. She looked up and reached for the book.

"That man is a kind one. You have a good judge of character, young one. Don't lose that. It will be one of the most useful traits you can ever have."

Rosie handed the book over and watched as it was packed on the top. Matilda would do that sometimes, go on with a very deep and almost cryptic message. Then go back to normal and pretend it had never happened. Shaking her head to clear it, Rosie placed the money pouch into Matilda's wrinkled hands.

"Be safe on the walk home, and make sure you eat a good meal tonight. You're looking a bit thin."

Rosie waved it off and hugged her mentor goodbye before walking out the door. The sky was beginning the slow decent towards the earth, which meant father would be home soon. Hastening her step, Rosie reached the water fountain in the middle of town just as a crowd started cheering.

 _The men must be home. Oh great._

She tucked her head and tried to hurry past the large crowd, but tripped across a large boot that she swore wasnt there a second ago. Her basket landed upside down next to a puddle, but missed it by an inch.

 _Oh thank you! I don't want to ruin my book!_

"Rosie! I didn't see you there. How are you my little dove?"

Chills ran down her neck at that voice, and she slowly looked up. Taking in the polished hide boots, thick riding breeches and impeccably hunting jacket she knew it was Micael. Standing slowly she gathered her basket back together careful not to hurt her precious book.

"Hello Micael. I'm doing well, thank you. I need to be off my fath-"

"Your father? Did that cad finally come home? Did he run off to try and con someone else into taking his subpar wares?"

Anger boiled in her blood at his words. _How dare he?!_

"My father does not con people! His wares are far from subpar. I will not stand for this Micael, so please, excuse me."

Huffing as she passed, she ignored all attempts he made to stop her. The sun was setting just as she walked into the kitchen and she saw her two sisters talking to a man. His hat was resting on the table next to a small bag. Hope swelled in her eyes until she saw him turn to her. His eyes looked worn and tired, and he mouth was turned down in a frown. The two younger girls seemed oblivious to what was happening, but to Rosie it was crystal clear. The sale had been worthless. Unless some miracle happened, they would lose the house.

"Oh Papa."

She walked over and flung herself around him, hugging him tightly. Whispering just so he would here, she felt his tears against her cheek.

"We're going to figure this out. Don't worry."


End file.
